Conventionally, when a liquid crystal module of a cellular phone is electrically connected to an electronic circuit board, though not illustrated, a press-contact type connector is press fitted into an attachment hole of a light guide that constitutes the cellular phone, and this press-contact type connector is compressively sandwiched between the liquid crystal module and the electronic circuit board so as to establish conduction between the liquid crystal module and electronic circuit board. This press-contact type connector has a multiple number of conductive metal wires arranged on the curved surface of a resilient elastomer having a semi-elliptic section, these conductive metal wires establishing conduction between the liquid crystal module and electronic circuit board.
Since, in the conventional press-contact type connector for cellular phones, a separate press-contact type connector is merely press fitted into the light guide attachment hole as described, it entails critical problems in that the press-contact type connector may set skewed or may be buckled due to the way of, and conditions of pressing. Further, since the light guide attachment hole needs to be shaped with high dimensional accuracy, the shaping faces marked difficulties.
On the other hand, since recent cellular phones are fervently being developed into thin, compact and light-weighted configurations, the press-contact type connector needs to be reduced in height to follow this trend. However, since the conventional press-contact type connector is constructed as stated above, it is extremely difficult to reduce the height (about 5 mm), hence it is impossible to shorten the conduction path. There is also a strong demand for a press-contact type connector that can establish connection with a low load.
The present invention has been devised in the above view. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a press-contact type connector for cellular phones and a connecting structure therefor, which is free from skewed connector setting and can realize low-load connection with a shortened conduction path by reducing the connector height.